Trap Stilton
- Show= }}|Race = Rodent|gender = Male|relatives = Grandfather: William Shortpaws Cousins: Geronimo Stilton, Thea Stilton Aunt: Sweetfur}} Trap Stilton is Geronimo Stilton's cousin. He is a joker who likes to play tricks and jokes on Geronimo. He is also a cheapskate like his grandfather William Shortpaws, which is probably why he owns the thrift store "Cheap Junk for Less". Appearance and Personality Appearance Trap is a very round mouse with medium-brown fur. In the books he wears a white collared shirt and blue pants held up by suspenders. Later, he wears a yellow, short-sleeved, button down shirt with green palm tree patterns on it and blue pants. He also has a very short low ponytail, and a gold earring on his left ear. Personality Trap is loud and obnoxious. He loves playing pranks that can sometimes be cruel, he also love joking around, even in the most inappropriate times. He believes he is a great cook, but Geronimo thinks otherwise. He eats in every single book and often eats Geronimo's food as well. He has many friends all over New Mouse City. He also has a large appetite. In the TV series, Trap doesn't work for The Rodent's Gazette but travels along with Geronimo Stilton when he is called on. Trap is a bit of a joker and loves to play tricks on people, especially Geronimo, who he considers to be gullible. Trap has a big heart and he doesn't play jokes to be mean. Geronimo thinks Trap should join the real world while Trap thinks Geronimo should lighten up. He eats in every episode he appears in, or just hints himself of eating by grabbing a wheel of cheese from Geronimo's cheese collection. Voiced by Richard Ian Cox. Trivia *In the books, Trap was not the smartest but he had some sense of reason, and less intelligence. *In the show, Trap is strangely and easily frightened, much like Geronimo in the books. *His appearance in both books and the show is surprisingly similar; he wears a his button down palm tree shirt, although in the books it's yellow and in the cartoon it's light green. The only differences are that and he doesn't have a ponytail, a golden earring and he wears red pants. *In the show, he mentions that he owns a joke store somewhere in New Mouse City, but it was never featured in any episode. *In one episode in the show, after turning into a genius somehow, he claims himself to be Sir Traparilius Stilton Esq., implying that he claimed to be a lawyer. *In the cartoon series, it is implied that Trap is fairly sensitive about his weight. Description according to Atlanta "Trap doesn’t work at the Geronimo Stilton Media Group, well not officially. At times, he will get called upon by Geronimo to help out. He lives in an old caboose that he renovated himself and although a self-proclaimed ladies Mouse, he doesn’t take much care of his appearance. Trap is also a prankster. He has so many joy buzzers, whoopee cushions and sneezing powder packets he could open his own joke shop on Mouse Island. Geronimo is often on the receiving end of Trap’s pranks and jokes, which is not so funny for Geronimo, but very funny for everyone else." dick Traparilius-Stilton-Esq..jpg|Trap claiming to be Sir Traparilius Stilton Esq. Trap Stilton 942.gif TrapCartoon.png Category:Rodents Category:Shopkeepers Category:Stilton Family Category:The Rodent's Gazette Staff Category:Characters Category:Friends of Geronimo Stilton Category:Cousins Category:Relatives Category:Joker Category:Males